retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Touchstone Pictures
In the early 1980s, Disney received complaints from their fans about the adult themes from the most recent films that were given a PG rating. Because of this, Ron W. Miller, the CEO of the Walt Disney Company, created the Touchstone Pictures label, allowing Disney to release adult-oriented movies. Touchstone Films/Pictures March 1984 On March 9, 1984, the first Touchstone movie was released -- Splash. In fact, that was the only film to use this logo, which can be found on this movie's VHS and DVD prints and television broadcasts. The logo made its TV debut on November 9, 1986 on ABC. 1984-1985 The second logo appeared on only two films -- Country (1984) and Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend (1985). It can still be found on DVD and VHS releases of both movies. More interestingly, these two films' initial VHS releases, along with the next film (My Science Project), contained the Walt Disney and You promo at the end. 1985-2003 For its first year, this logo used the studio's old name, "Touchstone Films", beginning with My Science Project (1985) and ending with The Color of Money (1986). Around the release date of the 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo, the studio's name was changed to Touchstone Pictures, first seen on Tough Guys (1986). The "Films" variant is rare, while the "Pictures" variant is much more common to find on late 1980s, 1990s, and early 2000s films, such as Good Morning, Vietnam (1987), Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988), Dead Poets Society (1989), Dick Tracy (1990), Father of the Bride (1991), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), and more. Within these films, the 1991 VHS of Three Men and a Little Lady was the first to contain a trailer of a Walt Disney Pictures film. Since then, more Touchstone movies (those rated PG) gradually got more trailers from Walt Disney Home Video titles. For example: *'3 Ninjas (1993 VHS) '- The Mighty Ducks, The Muppet Movie *'The Nightmare Before Christmas (1994 VHS) '- Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, D2: The Mighty Ducks *'Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1995 VHS) '- Angels in the Outfield *'Father of the Bride Part II (1996 VHS) '- Honey, We Shrunk Oursleves 2002-Present First seen with the film Signs (2002) in theaters, this is the current logo for films released by Touchstone Pictures and Touchstone Home Entertainment. Unfortunately, it has become rare as of 2007, with only two films released that year, due to industry costs. As a result, no R-rated movies were released from this brand name until September 2008. The last R-rated movie released by Touchstone Pictures was The Fifth Estate, which was released on October 18, 2013. The music for this logo is the same as the previous one. Touchstone_Films_(1984-A).jpg|1984 logo (from Splash) Touchstone_Films_(1984-B).jpg|1984-1985 logo Touchstone_Films_(1985).jpg|1985-1986 logo Touchstone_Pictures_(1986).jpg|1986-2003 logo Touchstone_Pictures_(2002).jpg|2002-present logo Touchstone Home Video/Entertainment 1985-1986 It's an extremely rare Touchstone Home Video logo; as though it was only seen the initial VHS releases of three of the first four Touchstone Films, from Splash to My Science Project (Country didn't have it, as it skips right to the Touchstone Films logo instead). The Walt Disney and You promo can also be seen at the end of all four movies, and the last one is the first to have a trailer for a coming attraction (for the next film, Down and Out in Beverely Hills). 1986-1987 Only used for one year, it can only be seen the first video releases of Down and Out in Beverly Hills, Off Beat, Ruthless People, The Color of Money, and Outrageous Fortune. Unless you're lucky, the 1987 Touchstone Home Video logo (see below) will appear instead of this one. 1987-2003 If you're a fan of Touchstone Pictures films, especially ones from the late 1980s, 1990s and early 2000s, this logo should be very easy to find. The 2002 variant is kinda rare, though, as it has the words "Home Entertainment" instead. This variant first appeared on the Corky Romano VHS on May 14, 2002. 2003-Present Although current, it pretty rarely appears on new movies as of 2007. Touchstone_Home_Video_(1985).jpg|1985-1986 logo Touchstone_Home_Video_(1986).jpg|1986-1987 logo Touchstone_Home_Video_(1987).jpg|1987-2002 logo Touchstone_Home_Entertainment_(2002).jpg|2002-2003 logo Touchstone_Home_Entertainment_(2003).jpg|2003-present logo Category:The Walt Disney Company